


Takes Two to Learn The Tango

by WriterNightpen



Category: Arpeggio of Blue Steel
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNightpen/pseuds/WriterNightpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best learned with an experienced partner. First fic maybe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two to Learn The Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All trademarked items in this fanfiction is owned by their respected copyright holders (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio is Ark Performance's). The ones which are owned by me are merely the plot and the author's thoughts. This fanfiction is made solely for entertainment purposes and not intended for any material gain.

Takao sighed as she stepped into her apartment that night. Living alongside humans were unexpectedly… challenging, for lack of better terms. She was cash-strapped for the first few months of her human existence, forcing her to hang back at the fringes of society to study the human behavior. However, since she got the hang of earning money, Takao slowly but surely accumulated wealth to support her lifestyle. Not that she actually need human upkeep; the amount of organic matter needed to sustain her nanomachine-constructed body is fairly low, and she can get by from utilizing wood and other inedible organic matter.

But that would be cheating, wasn’t it?

So for months, Takao earned and scrounged her way through human society. After a chance encounter with none other than _future mother-in-law… no, future captain’s mom!_ (she would correct) Saori Chihaya, she was suddenly thrust into the battle grid once more. Now she has a clear shot of her desired captain! Of course, first their slash love-nest slash apartment would have to beperfect. So, with the token assistance (of used pre-war books) of Rear Admiral Chihaya (she liked to think so), Takao set out to furnish her apartment room. Working various odd jobs to finance the project (a ship has to earn her provisions!), Takao finally come to a satisfactory conclusion just a few weeks ago.

In the room was a four-poster double bed he would be comfortable in, furnished further with lavish  hand-sewn bed cover and headrest. Takao had intended for the piece of upholstery to be a perfect fit for the future captain’s eyes, but mother-in-law _… I mean Rear Admiral!_ tactfully suggested a softer, peachy pink color. The color scheme was extended to the overhanging parts, with matching mats and carpeting. Takao supposes that the Rear Admiral knew Future Captain like the back of her hand.

Huffing, she lets her body fall to the bed. The rest of the room was decorated very well, with a bookshelf and make-up table complementing the bedroom. Rear Admiral Chihaya had suggested greatly that a girl like Takao must have her own table space for personal grooming. The low table was also furnished with her assistance, with a capable maid delivering many supplies at certain times. Takao could have sworn that she had seen the girl at sea before, but the maid has always stealthily avoiding the subject. Lots of speculation has risen in Takao’s mind, but nothing concrete for the time being.

Gingerly, Takao reached for the future captain’s surrogate for the time being, a long circular tube filled with synthetic dacron fiber humans liked to call dakimakura. Procuring one plain white dakimakura is a challenge on itself, even; most dakimakura she had managed to salvage has been decorated with portraits of young women; curiously, those are also the ones which fetched the best price, more so if the girl is depicted in a state of having partial to zero clothing. She would encounter them in the ruined parts of the city, and then ferry them to downtown customers who pay a hefty price for pre-war items in reasonable condition.

“I wonder… if you would like to see me in the nude, too, future captain…” the mental model said to herself while snuggling the long piece of fabric and fibers. “Baring all my body for all of you to see… kyaah!”

On the subject of human physiology, Takao is also skilled. Right from the get-go, she mastered human anatomy and physiology from books provided by Rear Admiral Saori, proving that The Fog Fleet’s intelligence and her own processor strength. Over the past months, she had accumulated knowledge on how to simulate a flesh and blood body, no small task on itself. Even Saori the Real Admiral of Chihaya Fleet looks on to the mental model approvingly, remarking that the mental model can probably fool an x-ray machine if she wants to. As a result, she has started to dabble on the finer aspects of the human body.

Like, for instance, sex. It is a daunting task to replicate and successfully simulate the finer workings of human copulation. It was supposedly a highly rewarding act if Rear Admiral is to be believed; after all it’s how the future captain is conceived. It begets many unexplored existential question on Takao’s processor. Could she manufacture mental models this way? After all, all it takes are a little prodding, then she would have to gather enough organic materials to be able to conceive a smaller, immature mental model. Of course, before that she would have to either craft or procure another Union Core Processor, and doing so is no simple task.

Humans. So simple, yet so intricate, the blue-haired mental model internally marveled, still snuggling the hand-drawn dakimakura with affectionate tenderness. Even the drawing of the future captain is scrutinized by Rear Admiral Chihaya, who provided valuable insights on facial expression and body language of the future admiral. The result is an intricate handcrafted item of art that will make Goya proud. Or at least that’s what she said.

“I guess it’s downtime for now…” Takao sighed to nobody in particular. Her hands clutched the dakimakura a little tighter, and slowly her processor dropped to a low-power state for defragmentation and data sector maintenance.

 

…

 

Takao woke to a white, rather featureless landscape. A landscape she has been into for a few times, mainly when she was still in the Fleet of Fog. The other Mental Models would call this room, The Room. Fairly unimaginative, but hey. Nobody was truly, creatively sentient at that time. Even Musashi was still fully resenting the Mental Model she was given.

However, Takao noted that The Room is furnished a little differently today. Usually, inside the circular stands of thirty-two pillars there will only be a small garden table with chairs enough for however many attending a meeting (usually no more than four or five). A tea set would accompany them (that was Kongou’s idea, strangely enough), with (now that she thought of it) endless refills of the tea of the day. Sometimes it will be a green brew, sometimes a clear, nearly tasteless water with just the slightest taste of light tea in it, sometimes a strong black tea. Only Kongou appreciated it to any degree, and with the metal iceberg it can be hard to tell.

Instead, today there was a circular bed in the middle of the circle of pillars. _Such a peculiar sight_ , Takao mused as she stepped in the middle of the circle. Gingerly, she touched the bed, as if confirming that it is real. A pointless endeavor of course, given that everything in The Room is about as real as the parties involved wanted to be. With a sigh, the leggy bluenette plopped down, waiting for the one who summoned her here.

“I must admit, this setting is quite something,” A voice intoned, followed gently by firm footsteps.

“Hey, you’re the one who summoned me here. Using peer-to-peer connection is quite unheard of back then in The Fleet,” Takao rebutted, turning to face the initiator of said connection. A soft, jazzy loop starts to play in the background.

“A battle-cruiser seeking a human personnel?” the person chuckled, letting her body fall to the mattress in a flop. “Before my greater body was sank, it would have been inconceivable.”

“You’re… Nagara?” Takao said, taking stock at what she sees. The girl was dressed in a ribbed sweater vest, black miniskirt, and a white button-up shirt. It seemed that the girl she called Nagara has foregone shoes altogether, as the only visible feet is not covered with socks or shoe.

“That I am. Your… intended future captain sank me with a well-placed corrosion torpedo. I have to hand it to him, I must have severely underestimated him and his little submarine,” Nagara spoke, her short black hair fluttering.

“I… never knew you have manifested a Mental Model,” Takao said, trying to keep her intent under wraps. “And isn’t this non-standard mode kind of dangerous? All the fleet could be watching and all.”

“Not if you’re not connected to the greater grid,” Nagara parried Takao’s concern. “This is peer-to-peer, remember. All we conversed here today is safe.”

“Well, if you say so…” Takao conceded. “So… why do you visit me?”

“My… employer is pleased of your progress,” Nagara said. “But you are still less than perfect. I have been sent to make sure that problem is… rectified.”

“I knew it… You’re that crafty maid Saori-san always sent…” Takao groused a little under her breath. “So… what does Rear Admiral Chihaya wants from jolly old me?”

“She wished for me to… pass an information,” Nagara said, closing the distance between the two. “If you would relax…”

“Wait… why am I told to relax?” Takao said.

“Because… aside of information, Saori-san also wished me to… coach you,” Nagara replied, before uniting her lips with the half-parted lips Takao has. Gently, Nagara also laid her hand on Takao’s lap, caressing her pantyhose-covered hips up and down with care.

“Mmnnh…” Takao moaned a little as she felt information rushing into her core. Many axioms, schematics, all termed in Fleet of Fog vernacular that leaves nothing to misintrepretation. All of the peculiar notions and disjointed sensations now came together into a coherent whole, ready to be felt and utilized. That’s also when Takao starts to appreciate Nagara’s caresses on her pantyhose-covered thighs as a most welcome sensation.

“How was it…?” the mental model of the sank light cruiser cooed, arms encircled around Takao’s slender frame in a hug at one point of the information exchange. “We are just getting started now…”

“It was… enlightening,” Takao managed to reply in a husky tone, lust tainting the soundwaves. “All those sensation… they are quite like no other. So rich and lustrous… ahh, it made my head spin just thinking about it!”

“Good, good… now let us be prepared for later stages, shall we?” Nagara said, her tone laced with a certain sexiness that Takao can only comprehend now. The shorter-haired mental model started to undress, first the sweater vest. Takao can only gawk in awe as pieces of clothing come off from the former light cruiser’s mental model body.

“Ufufu… cat got your tongue, Heavy Cruiser?” the short-haired mental model cooed, her upper body no longer confined by the clothes meant to protect one’s decency. The pair of enlarged and enhanced organs originally used to sustain one’s young dangled freely, their freedom from the confines of the chest-harness not wholly unnoticed by the blue-haired mental model. Takao’s gulp was almost audible.

“Wh-… whoa. I so need to update the physics engine on my body…” Takao mused, rather unsure of what to do next. Sure, this so-called ‘lust’ sensation is beginning to cloud her processing ability, but she’s stil hesitating. Who knew having so many options would be this paralyzing?

“You can touch them, you know,” Nagara said, baiting the tsundere heavy cruiser a little. “it can be rather… pleasurable.”

“Really…?” Takao mused as she touched the inviting organ tentatively, testing the waters with a few gentle squeezes and rubs. From what vocalizations she can glean from Nagara’s moans, it seems indeed quite a pleasant experience. Plus, Nagara’s mammaries are really soft. Takao’s fingers seemed to sink into the luscious gentleness, and once in a while she has to remind herself that this is no more than a shared dream for the moment. The size is also nothing to scoff at; it is certainly larger than Takao’s own, but probably still smaller than Kongou’s or Yamato’s. A little over the capacity to fit one’s hands, although not so far to the point of being a hindrance or health hazard.

“Mmh… you’re getting pretty good at this~” Nagara cooed, a healthy pink blush rising to her cheeks. “Why don’t you concentrate around my nipples… mnh~! My goodness, you learn fha~! Fast…”

“What can I say, I’m a fast battlecruiser,” Takao quipped, before getting back to her gentle rubbing around Nagara’s nipples. Hesitating a little, she then placed a kiss just adjacent to Nagara’s left nipple, making her counterpart shudder a little. Such response does not go unnoticed, as Takao halted her movement for fear of triggering an unpleasant response from the short-haired mental model.

“Mm~ oh my, and here I am, supposed to be coaching you,” Nagara said, grinning in a good-natured way. With a shift, she pushed Takao to the bed, then straddling her on the hips. “Now, Takao, this is for demonstration only and is pretty unnatural, so I hope you won’t be surprised okay?”

“Um… okay? I guess?” Takao piped up, still being straddled by the other mental model.

“Riiight then~” Nagara said as she got up, preparing to lose what little clothing left on her luscious feminine body. Takao watched in subdued awe as pieces of clothing are discarded, only to finally be dumbfounded by a rather flaccid organ hanging from the juncture point between Nagara’s thighs and her body. It is, Takao noted, a penis.

If it was with the other mental models, Takao would wager some of her corrosive warheads that they’d freak out by now, especially the prim and proper ladies like Nagato and Yamato. She’s a good deal more open and all having lived for some time amongst humans, but the new data causes her to loose even more inhibitions.

From the pictorials the Rear Admiral had provided her, this is a rather good example of an uncircumcised penis. The foreskin is intact but not too long, a perfectly average example of the male sexual organ. Takao’s maiden heart flutters with a distinct feeling of uncleanliness and shame, but also a growing pang of desire and curiosity.

“Have you acclimatized yourself?” Nagara’s breathy utterance brought Takao back to the issue at hand, and the Heavy Cruised flinched almost imperceptibly.

“O-okay… I think I can proceed,” Takao said, gulping nervously.

“My employer seemed to prefer a typical size of around seven inches fully erected, but I guess for you I’d use a five-inch caliber… gun~” the light cruiser said, chuckling at the end of sentence.

“…Barrel length is not caliber, you know?” Takao said, compelled to give a retort at least. “Just how much longer do these organs come… in terms of length?”

“Mm~ I think the upper limit of the bell curve is somewhere around seven to eight inches, but penises over ten inches in length has been recorded,” Nagara said in a neutral tone. “But I digress. The pleasure does not necessarily increase with an increase of penile length and girth. A greater factor is the technique itself~”

“I… see?” Takao said, her lust starting to get the better of her. “Can… i… touch it?”

“Mmm~ maybe in this position is better~” Nagara said, snapping her fingers once to elevate a part of the bed she is sitting on. “Now, you can straddle my legs.”

“Eeh…? This is such an awkward position…” Takao mumbled as she does what Nagara said. “Now I don’t have much access unless this thing is erect…”

“You’d have to work on it~” Nagara said, mirth coloring her voice. “Plus, I can reach your back zipper more easily this way~”

“Eeh… I’ll dismiss it…” Takao muttered, before Nagara’s slender index finger taps her nose in disapproval. “H-hey! What’s that for?”

“You are so hopelessly bland, you know that~?” Nagara chided. “Removing one’s clothes prior to romantic sex is a ceremony of its own, you know~? It adds a new layer of eroticism and trust on such union~”

“Really…” Takao mused as Nagara chuckled and pulled her zipper all the way towards her posterior in one neat swipe. Cool breeze caressed her back as she shivered a little, a large part surprise and a small part shame. She is going to bare all of her to Nagara, and the prospect of doing so cast a small pall of uneasiness upon her psyche. But then, Nagara worked for Rear Admiral Chihaya, which is the mother of her future desired captain Gunzou Chihaya… so maybe that much is rather okay? _After all, it’s like being bathed by your mother’s nanny or something_ , Takao rationalized.

“Mm… such a perfect body~” Nagara cooed as she unhooked Takao’s bra, earning a pleasured shiver from the heavy cruiser’s mental model. The tension on Nagara’s penis is also increasing, Takao noted, so it must be something good to experience. “Alright, Takao, can you please stand up for a second? Straddling on my knees is fine.”

“A-alright,” the bluenette complied, standing up on her knees straddling Nagara’s. Nagara swiftly lifted the one-piece dress, bra and all, over Takao’s head and discarding it to the side. The black-haired girl then paused for a quick inhalation before marveling on the sight before her.

Unlike Nagara’s more domestic and balanced body, Takao had saw it fit to use a more slender build for the mental model body, reminiscent of an athlete. Her long aqua blue hair framed her angular face perfectly, accentuating the squarish face to better show its advantage. Her body was slim without apparent fat, though not to the point of looking famished. Her muscles looked well-toned, advertising fitness to potential suitors (not that Takao would accept anyone else, Nagara mused). Her breasts are rather on the small side, though it will definitely fit on an average person’s palms. A dark brown pantyhose conceals a pure white panties guarding Takao’s most precious place, a choice Nagara noted to be rather cute.

“My, my, what a tightly-sculpted body,” the light cruiser noted as she chuckled. “It has that athletic allure, quite a nice break from that supermodel stunner body types.”

“Well… I thought it’ll be good to take a different body style compared to Kongou and her ilk…” A healthy, lusty blush rose to Takao’s face. “And I was never a big fan of lolita-type bodies like Maya’s or Haruna’s…”

“Mm, a sound choice I guess,” Nagara conceded. “Here, let me simulate what you have learned earlier.”

“Mhiiihn~” Takao let out a small shriek as Nagara started her attack by licking her right nipple and tweaking the left one. Queer sensations shook Takao’s body from the inside out, propelling the aqua-haired girl to heights she would never dare to dream of experiencing before. The raging maelstrom in her heart gave off such a bright glow, that for the first time of her life Takao felt like she was afraid of falling down from somewhere high and burning up in the atmosphere.

“How was it~? Quite a beautiful feeling, don’t you think?” Nagara said, keeping up her ministrations by gently massaging Takao’s breasts with gentle motions. It’s a good thing that Takao is kneeling, too, because it’s fairly likely that if Takao was standing she would have felt her knees losing the staying power.

“Nnh- Nagarhaaaahn~” Takao moaned, her body getting tenser by the moment. The great feeling was further augmented by Nagara’s acts of kissing her neck and ears. Who could have thought that pleasure could be such an overwhelming storm, a fire that can trigger a reactor meltdown? “M-mhou dhamheee~!”

“Uoya?” Nagara noted amusedly as Takao let out a subdued moan and falling limply to her embrace. It is fairly evident that the aqua-haired mental model has had her first orgasm, a sensation Nagara herself can describe as a sudden lurch downward after a rather slow buildup. Saori had likened it to something called a ‘roller-coaster’, but Nagara would not know what that was. “Ah, welcome back to earth, honored Battlecruiser Takao~ I trust that your voyage was pleasant~?”

“I-it’s very intense…” Takao moaned out, sweat glistening on her skin. The bluenette noted that her temperature seemed to elevate, but is in the decline. “H-how can those humans even live after experiencing such a shock through their system…?”

“Maybe they’re better equipped on dealing with addiction, I suppose,” Nagara replied, pulling Takao’s slender but limp body towards her as their body heat intermingled. The elevated part of the bed now receded once more, and they lied in peace for a few more seconds. “Ready for your next lesson, dear?”

“I-I suppose…” Takao weakly sounded out. Energy has now begin to return to her system, after the EMP-like blast of ecstacy consumed her. She tried leaving Nagara’s embrace, but the lighter vessel’s mental field quickly slipped downwards, caressing the focal point of all the exercise.

“Mm~ I suppose since you just had your first orgasm and is raring to go, I should skip to the big stuff hmm?” Nagara said, again snapping her fingers to make her position elevate a little. From the sitting posture, she then pushed Takao gently back, so the aqua-haired mental model can see her foreign added organ well as Nagara opened her loins. “but I digress. You need to learn on how to please your captain with your hands and mouth.”

“U-uwah…” Takao muttered as her face approached the organ. She can feel her slightly more harried exhalations bouncing back to her face. The penis itself was probably half-erect, pointing forty-five degrees downward over a rather tight scrotum housing two rather normal-sized testicles. “I-is this a full package…?”

“Yes it is, my dear Takao,” Nagara said, chuckling. Her own lust has been rising steadily the past few minutes or so, and she is more than ready to share. “Go ahead, by now I imagine you should have a mental picture on what to do. I shall instruct as we go, so please do not worry too much…”

“O-okay…” Takao meekly said, placing an unsure kiss on Nagara’s retractable cannon. The effect is quite instantaneous, as Takao was pretty sure she felt Nagara shivering a little. The aqua-haired girl, emboldened, quickly moves to planting many kisses on the black-haired girl’s general genital area.

“As expected of –mhm!- a fast battleship~” Nagara praised, feeling the supply of blood to her foreign member increasing. “Now try licking on the shaft and pouch with your tongue.”

“L-lhike thish…?” Takao said, trying to form words while doing the course of action suggested by Nagara.

“You might want to wet your tongue a little more, Heavy Cruiser~” Nagara said, shivers running on her back from Takao’s amateurish but endearing gesture. “While I do find your ministrations to be fairly pleasurable, men might prefer a smoother, slicker action on their penis.”

“A-ah… sorry…” Takao said, blushing a bit more before she wet her tongues more. After a few moments’ deliberation, the aqua-haired mental model came back with a much more wet tongue to resume her interrupted ministrations. However, it proved a little too wet as saliva starts to slobber all over the place.

“Oho~ a clever innovation if I most say so, Heavy Cruiser~” Nagara praised, looking down to her completely wet but fully erect foreign add-on member. “Now try moving your hands on the shaft gently back and forth. Apply a slight pressure at your discretion.”

“Ah… alright…” Takao said as she does the course of action suggested by Nagara. Her slender-fingered rather dainty hands quickly moved up and down Nagara’s five-inch retractable cannon, trying to grasp the concept behind the action. She quickly lost herself in the ministrations, before Nagara’s finger tapped her forehead in disapproval.

“That is too fast, Takao dear… some men will quite readily ejaculate from that speed,” Nagara chided, guiding Takao’s moving hands to a gentler pace. “The main key here is pacing. Allow yourself to find the best pace in pleasuring your counterpart. There is no need to be hasty, for haste is for animals and playboys on a schedule. And some animals aren’t even hasty.”

“O-oh…” Takao said, moving a her hands at Nagara’s suggested pace. For a few moments, she remained in that pace, before noticing that Nagara’s penile skin has gone a little too dry for her tastes. Quickly, Takao re-moistened the skin via a gob of saliva applied to her hand. Nagara nodded approvingly, and the play lasted for a few more minutes in that cycle.

“Now that you had the hang of this, it’s time to move on to the actual fellatio,” Nagara signaled. “Relax and try not to think of the action too much. Keep dental contact with the penis to a minimum, although some men do like more contact. Also, don’t push yourself to ‘swallow’ the whole length of the penis in your first try. Like I said before, you must find the best pace to pleasure your partner in the union. Ready?”

“R-ready… here I go,” Takao said in a rather unsure tone, as her tongue guided the head of Nagara’s penis into her awaiting, moist mouth.  Nagara grunted approvingly, pleased that Takao had taken her advice to the heart and kept dental contact to a minimum. Sure, the girth size of her penis made that inevitable, but Nagara is pleased that Takao is trying anyway.

“A-aahm… okay… how does that feel, hmm? Tap once on my waist if you feel good, twice if you don’t. This is a two-way street, and while now you have the responsibility to pleasure your partner, your partner is responsible for your safety,”  Nagara said, trying to rein in her desire to just shoot her load here and now. The insides of Takao’s mouth is warm and wet, almost like a natural blanket for one’s chilly appendage. One tap to Nagara’s waist later, and she is convinced that Takao is enjoying the moment. “Very well. Now try moving back and forth, and take care not to trigger your gag reflexes. Don’t disable them entirely, however, doing so would defeat the purpose of this exercise… and you may move now.”

So move Takao did. With inexperience hampering her steps, she moved along the shaft of the penis with uncertainty that is rather endearing for Nagara. Although judging from Nagara’s occasional moans and grunts, Takao knew she was moving in a right direction. This right direction was followed up with bolder moves like sucking on Nagara’s glans and using Takao’s own tongue to caress the penis inside her mouth, moves that earned Nagara’s approval and stoked her desire.

“Mmh… aah… Takao, w-would you like for me to… -nnh! Ejaculate inside your mouth or not…? One tap yessh, two taps no…!” Nagara barely moaned out, all her willpower devoted on reining in the massive pent-up desirable pleasure. One tap it was, or at least that was the last thing in Nagara’s mind before her dam broke, spilling fertility seed inside Takao’s mouth.

“F-fhuaah!” Takao managed to cough out, surprised with the warm explosion inside her mouth. She immediately disengaged, sending a few gobs of saliva mixed with semen to the mattress. “I-it’s bitter…”

“I’m really sorry about that, Takao,” Nagara said, offering the bluenette a glass of water. “I had intended for you to sample the taste anyway, but it seems that I can’t hold it in long enough and spilled the whole payload in your mouth.”

“W-well… I can’t say that the whole thing tastes totally unpleasant…” Takao defensively muttered after she downed the glass’ content in one go. “It’s… I don’t know, maybe an acquired taste? It tastes awfully like raw egg white, only with a stronger and sharper bitter tang. Damn humans, they have this kind of reproductive adaptation…?”

“It’s less reproductive strategy and more general taste of raw protein, I guess…” Nagara said, smiling a little as she coaxed Takao into lying supine. The bed rose up in a gentle curvature behind Takao’s back, providing a comfortable posture for the bluenette mental model to lie down. “Well then, since my little cannon needs some time to rearm and reload, I shall now show you how to condition yourself for the eventual copulation docking. Ready?”

“I-I guess…” Takao said, lying down on the provided support structure. Nagara approached her from the front on all fours, before kneeling and coaxing the bluenette mental model to open her loins. “P-please be gentle…”

“Aah, well done Takao~” Nagara chuckled as she coaxed the heavier vessel’s mental model to raise her hips, facilitating the removal of her pantyhose. “Many men desire that little touch of vulnerability when they make love.”

“W-will that better my chances with Gunzou…?” Takao muttered, hugging a thick white pillow for support.

“It remains to be seen~” Nagara diplomatically replied as she pushes aside Takao’s damp seat of her white panties. “Well, I can see that you are fairly aroused when doing all those exercise, hmm? Do you find it hot so far~?”

“H-hot isn’t the point of all this!” Takao retorted, her face about as red as boiled shrimp. “I-I only needed the data exchanged, that’s all!”

“Ohoh~ being tsuntsun isn’t going to save you now~” Nagara cooed as she starts to survey the folds of Takao’s most precious place. “Well, you are not yet wet enough for a penetration, but I shall rectify it now. Pay attention now~”

“O-okhyaaanh~!” Takao shrieked as Nagara teased the area around her clitoris. The sudden attack triggered a myriad of feelings in the heavy cruiser’s body, but it’s vented out in barely coherent moaning. Her whole body shuddered like a struck sword, and she finally decided to shout it out into the pillow she was hugging.

“Clitoral stimulation is considered the basics of vaginal stimulation, Takao,” Nagara said, her tone mildly amused and her hand dilligently moving. “It’s fairly easy to get an orgasm from it, and you can even do it alone without special tools, should you need to vent your sexual frustrations.”

“Mmn-haaa~” Takao’s moan has taken a sweet tinge on it, as arousal ran ever thicker in her veins. Her thought process and vocalizations are all barely coherent by this point.

“Don’t try to stem the flow, Takao. If an orgasm comes, you would be wise not to stand in its way~” Nagara cooed, pinching and twisting her way gently on Takao’s now-exposed lump of flesh called clitoris. Her ministrations evidently were quick to push the bluenette to the brink, and the learning process is proceeding at a good rate. For all intents and purposes, the mission is proceeding well so far.

“C-coming-!” Takao shrieked, her whole body taut as a bow’s drawstring as the power inside her unleashes itself. For a brief moment, hot love juice leaked out from the hot receptacle as Takao straightened up her lust-tampered thought processes.

“Normally, this would be a perfect time for insertion. Your body is sufficiently conditioned and your receiving organ is up for the task,” Nagara said, finally pulling off Takao’s panties. After tossing the remaining garment to the side, Nagara caressed the folds of Takao’s receptacle, intent on keeping the bluenette warm and ready for action. “Buut~ let me show you another way to condition a woman’s body for making love~”

“W-wha? Y-you mean this has turned into ‘1001 Ways to Make Takao Come’ or something?” Takao shot back, squirming a little as Nagara lowered her face to align with Takao’s receptacle.

“Please relax and take deep breaths, Takao,” Nagara said, snapping her fingers once to make Takao’s hugged pillow disappear. There, she gazed to Takao’s aqua blue eyes with intensity and, surprisingly enough, gentleness. “Trust is an important element of a relationship, and for the time being please trust me. Oh, and you can clutch the bedsheets if you need to.”

“O-okay…?” Takao replied with alittle uncertainty in her words. Nagara’s words are true enough, and she knew that. Without trust, there would be no way Saori Chihaya would have taken her under her wing. Without trust, there would be no way Nagara had revealed herself to her like now.

“All right. Try to relax and please don’t squish my head with your hips,” Nagara said, her breath caressing Takao’s labia, causing her body to shudder a little. “Here I go, then.”

Thus, Takao’s reaction is instantaneous. The shudder when Nagara’s breath caressed her labia is nothing but a whisper compared to the violent spasm that happened when Nagara’s tongue made contact with her pussy. Almost instantaneously, Takao’s leg straightened up and took Nagara by surprise. Takao’s long legs didn’t hit anything on their way, thankfully.

“Nhaaaa~!” Takao shrieked aloud as Nagara’s rough tongue stirred the walls of her birth canal, creating a mingling of saliva and vaginal secretions. The papillae of Nagara’s tongue creates a rough effect that drives Takao crazy, wracking the bluenette with waves upon waves of lust and desire. It was not long before Takao’s hips started to buckle and thrust, gyrating along to the rhythm of Nagara’s ministrations.

Of course, licking the insides of Takao’s labia isn’t the only thing Nagara has in store. With her tongue still teasing the outer folds of Takao’s pussy, Nagara suddenly shifted focus to sucking on Takao’s clitoris. Takao, already weakened by the earlier intensity of Nagara’s attacks, felt an even more intense jolt of electricity coursing through her (admittedly simulated) nervous system. Words half-shaped, thought half-formed, plans half-crafted, all came out in a stream of incoherent moaning. Even that finally ran out, leaving Takao with a distinct dumb expression, tongue lolling out and saliva slobbering.

“Ooh, my,” Nagara commented as she got up and took stock of her partner. Takao laid there, hand clutching a bunched part of the bedsheet. Her eyes are wild and almost glassy, while her mouth are open. Her breath are ragged, but there are some life to the body still.

“That… was… intense…” Takao managed to mutter out. “It’s… like firing a super graviton cannon to two different directions… it takes all of my computational ability and then some… by The Code… if we mental models get knocked out by flares this intense, I can’t comprehend how humans can even walk away without some brain damage.”

“Well, not everyone had that much of an orgasm on a daily basis, so human brains can repair the damage in the downtime even if they had lesser orgasms in the interim,” Nagara opined, winking as she does so. “Let’s use this time to recuperate for a little bit. When you think you’re ready for the main event, let me know. My auxilliary cannon is re-armed and ready.”

“Aah… how about some refreshments…” Takao said, conjuring a plate with halved three-tiered club sandwich from thin air. “Sandwich?”

“No, thank you,” the Fog light cruiser said, conjuring two glasses of iced tea from thin air. “I’d just drink this to wash my throat.”

“Gee, I’ll be needing that,” Takao said as she received the glass Nagara offered. “What is your life like, Nagara?”

“I can pass you my approximate daily schedule, you know,” Nagara replied, before drinking the icy liquid.

“Naah, not like that… it’s… well I don’t know. If I should say it, they’re qualitative data rather than quantitative. Something that words, rather than numbers, convey…” Takao mused after she swallowed a bite of sandwich.

“I see… you wish to know what I feel about my work, as opposed to what my actual work is, correct?” the light cruiser said, doing away with her empty glass with a toss and a snap of her finger.

“Something like that,” Takao replied.

“Well, you can say that I’m quite content over the whole thing. Though I would probably never fire a cannon or launch a torpedo on my own again, cleaning a house is a rather novel experience,” Nagara said, letting an exhalation go. “How about you?”

“It’s fairly fun, diving in the submerged coastal townships in search of artifacts to sell,” Takao said, finishing her sandwich. “Almost like a treasure hunt in itself. It’s a rather back-breaking and dangerous work for human standards, but the pay is quite good.”

“Well, I suppose if you’re having fun it’s good,” Nagara chuckled. “Ready for the real thing?”

“Yup. Though I miiight have gotten dry over our conversation,” Takao replied. “Guh, breadcrumbs all over my body… why does this room’s physics engine is so detailed…”

“Isn’t it good, though? And don’t worry about the small things~ getting you wet will be fairly easy from now on, and for the insertion to succeed the actual fluid levels under the baseline you’d secrete in an orgasm,” Nagara said in a light tone as she straddled the supine Takao on her all fours. “Let me use those crumbs for another lesson on foreplay~”

“…I’m beginning to think that you had planned this with the Rear Admiral way in advance…” Takao muttered, apparently sensing something amiss. “This is going too smoothly for my tastes…”

“We did made an effort to assemble a comprehensive operation procedure,” Nagara admitted, winking coyly as she finished the sentence. “But that’s beside the point. Here I go again, I guess~”

“Geh, humans and their- aaaaahn oh my Code that felt soo weird oh Code so goood~” Takao moaned out, feeling Nagara’s rough tongue lapping up breadcrumbs from her smooth pale skin. The bluenette mental model writhed in ecstacy, and while the pleasure wasn’t quite as intense as before, it was still sufficient for making Takao wet and horny in many places.

“You’re quite delicious too, Takao,” Nagara said, giggling a little as she does so. Gently, she checked Takao’s precious place and confirmed that she is ready for action any time. “Well then, it seems that you are quite ready for copulation, hmm?”

“Oooh yeah baby,” Takao said, her words equal parts lust and desire. “I can’t wait for your auxilliary cannon~”

“Now, before we get on with this, let me cover a little about sex positions. There are a large amount of known sex positions, but let us partake on the very basic, almost universal position used in human procreation…” Nagara said.

“Ahh, to hell with the explanations,” Takao grunted. “I’m plenty wet and raring to go!”

“What a hasty bed fellow I have, sheesh,” Nagara chided, while reconfiguring the bed to suit their need. At the end of reconfiguration, Nagara was standing on the floor, while the bed stands at slightly lower than the height of her waist. Takao, still lying supine on comfortable cushioning, has her womanhood aligned to Nagara’s erect penis. “I shall enter your womanhood now.”

“Roger th-aaaaah oh Code~!” Takao moaned out as Nagato advanced with practiced surety, burying her five-inch torpedo cannon fully into Takao’s womanhood in one smooth motion. Natural lubrication and sufficient foreplay made the insertion smooth, a fact that both Takao and Nagara are thankful about. “H-hey Nagara…?”

“Yes, Takao?” Nagara asked back. “You have a really nice and tight vagina, by the way.”

“Thanks… Th-that’s not the point! It’s just… well… h-how come it doesn’t hurt? I read plenty of literature provided, that it was supposed to hurt when your hymen is penetrated…” Takao replied with another question. “There’s no blood, either… I think?”

“It’s a misconception really. The tearing of the hymen does not necessarily comes with pain and bleeding, since the thickness, elasticity, and vascularization of the hymen varies from person to person,” Nagara answered the question. “You might have chosen to recreate the less-vascularized, elastic, and thin membrane, therefore reducing the pain from penetration. I’m not really in the know, I suppose it’s a subconscious thing from your end.”

“Interesting…” Takao mumbled.

“Well then, shall I move now?” Nagara asked, her hips ready to go.

“I… guess?” the bluenette replied.

“Alright. Too much of a surprise can bring unwanted cramps and unnecessary pain, so I’ll start slow, okay?” Nagara said, a small smile on her lips. “Try to relax, and match my pace. Here I go.”

“E-eh? Are you pulling ou- Oh. Ooooh,” Takao said as Nagara rseemed to pull out of her pussy only to thrust back in again, mild curiosity and some lust behind her words. “So that’s how it’s done, huh…”

“Yes, it is how its done. Feels good, no?”  Nagara said, moving with care and gentle slowness.

“Y-yeah… it’s a… well, quite a peaceful feeling,” Takao commented as Nagara stepped her pace up a little. “Yeah, like that… oooh Code, that’s nice… aahn…”

“Good, good~ we’re progressing nicely,” Nagara replied, her smile getting a little wider. “Now, I’m going to up my tempo gradually. Please tell me where you’d be most comfortable for a while, okay?”

“A-alright,” Takao said, her face starting to blush again with exertion and lust. “Ooh yeah… aah Nagara, just like that, yeaaahn~”

“This fast?” Nagara asked as she brought her thrusting tempo to a stable rate.

“Y-yeah… I-it’s starting to build up in me again…” Nagara said, her then-passive hips starting to match the tempo of Nagara’s thrusts.

“Good thing, good thing,” the light cruiser said, smiling. “I see you’re trying to match my pace with your hips. Well, this position doesn’t allow for much of the receiving party’s movement, though there are other positions requiring you to do more than the male involved…”

“You’re such a buzzkill, you know that? I’m trying to enjoy the moment here!” Takao shot back, her hands clutching the bedsheets for some measure of support. “Ah, ah, ah think it’s coming…”

“Gee, you sure is impatient… and a bit quick, too,” Nagara replied, chuckling as she felt her mate’s vaginal walls constrict, thus signaling Takao’s orgasm. “Oooh yeah that’s how you do it, yeahhh~”

“Ooooh Code, Code yeah~!” Takao wailed, her orgasm reached. Thus, she was stumped that instead of stopping to catch some breath, Nagara just kept going. “N-nahgara? Wuh-… why aren’t we… sthopping?”

“Such naïve thought, Takao dear~” Nagara said, her eye twinkling mischievously. “After the first shot, the male needs downtime for their reserves… but what you don’t know is, the quantity of semen is often less, while the endurance of the male increases somewhat~”

“Wh-wha-aaaahn oh Code oh Code oh Code I think I’m coming again~! Oh Code you sly dog yo-uuuuhn~!” Takao raved, another orgasm hitting her, so soon after the first one. While not as intense as the most this night, it still left her with spasming and some weakness.

“Well then, it’s time for me to up my game~” Nagara said, grunting a little as she pounded even harder and faster into Takao’s flooded reservoir. Droplets and gobs of intermingled love joice are starting to fly on random directions, while the wet smacking noises grew louder.

“Oh Code noaaaahn~ youh’ll break mhaaa prooohcessors~!” Takao moaned, in the brink of a third orgasm. By now, her foot has hooked together behind Nagara’s ass, in a position reminiscent of one sitting cross-legged.

“Relax and enjot the ride, Takao~” Nagara cooed, herself nearing the brink of shooting the second time. It took almost all the mental and processing strength she had just not to fall apart and shoot here and then, and the warm flesh that Takao had is tightly squeezing out her penis.

“Y-yooouh cheaaat~” Takao moaned, her touch on reality weakening even further. “I swear by The Code your penis just got larger in theeere~ uuuugnh Coooode!”

“Oh, that’s a normal physical reaction, Takao,” Nagara said, by now ready to shoot. “Most penises enlarge juuust a little biht when they are ready to shoot their load~”

“Oh Code oh Code I’m coming! I’m coming!” Takao shrieked, her whole body stiffening in anticipation of another great orgasm.

“Alriiight, let’s come together now~!” Nagara replied as her thrusts became even harder and quicker, seeking to end the union on a high note.

They both wailed in unison, and then the tide recedes. Nagara soon fell down beside Takao while the bed reconfigured itself around them, returning to being a rounded flat bed with little distinctive features. Neither spoke as the afterglow of their orgasm receded, leaving them utterly spent but fulfilled. What little semen Nagara injected into Takao leaked out, creating a little wet spot on the white sheet.

“That was… exhausting. On so many levels,” Takao grunted, summoning enough strength to roll to her side, facing the face-down Nagara.

“Well, you could get used to it,” Nagara replied, propping herself on her elbows while smiling to the Heavy Cruiser. “I should give you an A for effort… though technique-wise you’d still a C+ at best.”

“You’re a tough one to please,” Takao huffed, inflating her cheeks in protest.

“What can I say, I score according to Rear Admiral Saori’s standards~” Nagara parried the jab, smirking. “A mother surely wants only the best for her only son~”

“You two really are a sly pair of dogs,” Takao groused semi-seriously.

“Well then, when are you planning to search for your future admiral?” Nagara asked, diverting the conversation.

“Well, I do know that they are headed to Yokosuka,” Takao said, going back to lying supine with her arms acting as pillows. “But I know just the place to wait for them. I might set off in one to two days, before patrol destroyers from Kongou’s fleet passes around here.”

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Nagara said neutrally.

“Hey, I learned from the best you know…” Takao grumbled.

“Well, in any case, good luck with intercepting them and convincing them that you mean no harm,” Nagara said while getting up and stretching a little. Takao sneaked a peek to her crotch and found none of the organ who had just drove her crazy. “Do tell us when you will depart. The Rear Admiral might have extra surprises lying in wait for you~”

“I don’t like the sound of you saying that, you cruddy cruiser,” Takao said, throwing a verbal jab to Nagara’s way. Unfortunately, Nagara is no longer there.

 

…

 

Takao blinked a few times as she got up that morning, her mental functioning worked to the limit by last night’s virtual exercise. Yawning a little, the tsundere mental model stretched her corporeal body, feeling ghosts of virtual pain trying to persuade her muscles that the ache from tonight is real. The Mental Model was just going to walk to her kitchen to prepare some cereal when she spotted a small, pink object on the dresser with a post-it note on it. _For those lonely nights_ , the note read. Takao recognized the handwriting as Saori Chihaya’s.

“Sneaky dog indeed…” Takao said as she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. An effort from this year's NaNoWriMo, which i fail yet again. Purple prose, word padding, cromulence, all the bad things. Also, Nagara is pretty much an OC since vessels under heavy cruiser-class can't have a Mental Model unless assisted. Enjoy, nonetheless!


End file.
